narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Music
The anime, being a TV show that has lasted many seasons, has many opening themes. These opening themes have been from original japanese songs, the opening themes have been cut into at least 1:30 by TV Tokyo. The average usage for openings include around 25 episodes. They are in order as shown: Japanese Version ''Naruto'' Openings #'R★O★C★K★S' (performed by Hound Dog) Lasts from episodes 1 to 25 (full song length: 4:52) # (performed by Asian Kung-Fu Generation) Lasts from episodes 26 to 53 (full song length: 4:02) # (performed by little by little) Lasts from episodes 54 to 86 (full song length: 4:00); the dub uses "Haruka Kanata" #'GO!!!' (performed by FLOW) Lasts from episodes 87 to 104 (full song length: 3:56) # (performed by ) Lasts from episodes 105 to 129 (full song length: 4:47) # (performed by Stance Punks) Lasts from episodes 130 to 156 (full song length: 3:33) # (performed by ) Lasts from episodes 157 to 182 (full song length: 4:07) #'Re:member' (performed by FLOW) Lasts from episodes 183 to 203 (full song length: 3:17) # (performed by Hearts Grow) Lasts from episodes 203 to 220 (full song length: 4:55) ''Naruto'' Endings # (performed by: ) Lasts from episodes 1 to 25 # (performed by: Rythem) Lasts from episodes 26 to 51 # (performed by: Orange Range) Lasts from episodes 52 to 64 #' ALIVE' (performed by: ) Lasts from episodes 65 to 77 # (performed by: ) Lasts from episodes 78 to 89 # (performed by: TiA) Lasts from episodes 90 to 103 # (performed by: ) Lasts from episodes 104 to 115 # (performed by: ) Lasts from episodes 116 to 128 # (performed by: No Regret Life) Lasts from episodes 129 to 141 # (performed by: ) Lasts from episodes 142 to 153 # (performed by: ) Lasts from episodes 154 to 165 # (performed by: CHABA) Lasts from episodes 166 to 178 #'Yellow Moon' (performed by: ) Lasts from episodes 179 to 191 # (performed by: ) Lasts from episodes 192 to 202 # (performed by: SABOTEN) Lasts from episodes 203 to 220 ''Naruto'' Movies #'Home Sweet Home' (performed by "Yuki Isoya") in Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow #'Ding! Dong! Dang!' (performed by "Tube") in Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel # (performed by "Maria") in Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom Shippūden Openings #'Hero's Come Back!!' (performed by nobodyknows+) Lasts from episodes 1 to 30 #'Distance' (performed by LONG SHOT PARTY) Lasts from episodes 31 to 53 # (performed by ) Lasts from episodes 54 to 77 #'Closer' (performed by Inoue Joe) From episode 78 to 102 #'Hotaru no Hikari' (performed by Ikimono-gakari) From episode 103 to 128. (full song length: 4:03) #'Sign' (performed by FLOW) From episode 129 to . Shippūden Endings # (performed by lasts from episodes 1 to 18 # (performed by "Alüto") lasts from episodes 19 to 30 # (performed by "little by little") lasts from episodes 31 to 41 # (performed by "Masahiko Kondo (MATCHY) with QUESTION?") lasts from episodes 42 to 53 # (performed by "SURFACE") lasts from episode 54 to 63 #'Broken Youth' (performed by NICO Touches the Walls) lasts from episode 64 to 77 #'Long Kiss Goodbye' (performed by Halcali) lasts from episode 78 to 90 #'Bacchikoi' (performed by Dev Parade) lasts from episode 91 to 102 #'Shinkokyū' (performed by '' Super Beaver'') lasts from episodes 103 to 115 (full song length: 04:47) #'My Answer' (performed by Seamo) lasts from episodes 116 to 128. (full song length: 04:02) Shippūden Movies #'Lie-Lie-Lie' (performed by "DJ OZMA") in Naruto: Shippūden the Movie (full song length: 03:47) #'NO RAIN NO RAINBOW' (performed by ) in Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds (full song length: 05:09) #'Dareka Ga' (performed by "Puffy AmiYumi") in Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire (full song length: 04:24) English Version ''Naruto'' Opening # (performed by "Jeremy Sweet" and "Ian Nickus") Lasts from episode 1 to 52 # (performed by "Asian Kung-Fu Generation") Lasts from episode 53 to 77 # (performed by "FLOW") Lasts from episode 78 to 103 # (performed by ) Lasts from episode 104 to 128 # (performed by Stance Punks) Lasts from episodes 129 to 153 # (performed by ) Lasts from episodes 154 to 180 #'Re:member' (performed by FLOW) Lasts from episodes 181 to 203 # (performed by Hearts Grow) Lasts from episodes 204 to ''Naruto'' Ending # (performed by "Jeremy Sweet and Ian Nickus") lasts from episodes 1 to ''Naruto'' Movies #'Never Give Up' (performed by "Jeremy A. Sweet" and "Ian C. Nickus") in Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Soundtracks * Naruto: Best Hit Collection * Naruto: Best Hit Collection 2 * NARUTO IN ROCK -The Very Best Hit Collection Instrumental Version- * Naruto Video Game Soundtrack Naruto Original Soundtrack Composed by Toshiro Masuda. # R★O★C★K★S (by Hound Dog) # I Said I'm Naruto! # Nine Tail Demon Fox # Morning # Naruto's Daily Life # Nervous # The Rising Fighting Spirit # Sadness and Sorrow # Loneliness # Sakura's Theme # Kakashi's Theme # Sexiness # Go Go Naruto! # Evening # Glued State # Need To Be Strong # Bad Situation # Strong and Strike # Turn Over # Victory # Naruto Main Theme # Wind (by Akeboshi) Naruto Original Soundtrack II Composed by Toshiro Masuda. # Haruka Kanata (by Asian Kung-Fu Generation) # Daylight of Konoha # Confrontment # Evil # Sasuke's Theme # Survival Examination # Afternoon of Konoha # Fooling Mode # Konohamaru's Theme # It's the Training! # Gai's Theme # Hinata vs Neji # Orochimaru's Theme # Avenger Here # Orochimaru's Fight # Raikiri # Sasuke's Destiny # Alone # Harmonia (by Rythem) Naruto Original Soundtrack III Composed by Toshiro Masuda. # Beautiful Green Wild Beast # Sakura Season # Fake # A Crisis After Another # Rock Lee's Theme # Dance # Ultimate Secrets # I'll Do It Right! # Oh! Student and Teacher Affection # Avenger # Heavy Violence # Sarutobi # Hokage # Grief and Sorrow # Jiraiya's Theme # Ripple # Swaying Necklace # Bunta # Tea Country # Sneaking Nightmare # Fight of the Fifth # Hero # Those Who Inherit the Will of Fire Naruto: Snow Princess' Book of Ninja Arts Original Soundtrack Composed by Toshiro Masuda. # Legend of Konoha # Konoha Village's Sports Meet # Go Go Sports Meet # I Said That's Enough # Princess Gale's Big Adventure # Princess Gale!? Show Yourself # I'll Protect Her!! # Yukie Fujikaze # Premonition of a Snow Storm # Koyuki Kazahana # It's My Job # Actress - Yukie Fujikaze # Assault! # Defensive Stance # Evasion # After the Tragedy # Hexagon Crystal # I Will Never Give Up! # Wake Up! Transforming Fox # Happy End Naruto: The Illusionary Ruins at the Depths of the Earth Original Soundtrack Composed by Toshiro Masuda. # Sandstorm # Nerugui # The Great Capture Strategy # Battle Introduction # Ruins # Naruto vs Temujin # Two Great Men # Roving Fortress # An Old Dance # Camping # Distant Memories # Mr. Hyde # Caravan # Private Investigation # Audience # Lord of Ideals # Destruction # A Critical Situation! # Genjutsu # Gaara vs Ranke # Suna Bunshin # Hand of the Devil # Shikamaru vs Fugai # The Promise to a Dream # Noble Sacrifice # Kahiko's Plan # Mural # All-Out War # Light and Shadow # Legendary Strength # Hypocrite # Truth # Face of Evil # Despair # Ruler of Darkness # A Comrade's Support # An Extremely Deadly Technique # Out of Control # Temujin # Bonds # Siren of Hope Naruto: The Animal Riot of Crescent Moon Island Original Soundtrack Composed by Toshiro Masuda. # Beginning of the Adventure... # Wealth of Obesity # To Crescent Moon Island # Banquet Aboard Ship # A Storm is Coming # Hikaru and Chamu ~Exchange~ # Naruto and Hikaru ~Two Who Acknowledge Each Other~ # Forever Friends # Attack in the First Quarter # Composition of the Betrayal # Last Words # Naruto and Hikaru ~Hokage and King~ # Tough Fight in the Third Quarter ~Mutual Glare~ # Tough Fight in the Third Quarter ~Win in One Shot!?~ # Tough Fight in the Third Quarter ~Poisonous Fog~ # Tough Fight in the Third Quarter ~Damned Nine-Tailed Fox Power~ # Minister of Evil - Shabadaba # Naruto and Hikaru ~Those we Care About~ # Gallows # Rematch under the New Moon ~Eyes within Eyes~ # Rematch under the New Moon ~Everyone's Battles~ # Rematch under the New Moon ~Critical Fight~ # Rematch under the New Moon ~Tough Fight~ # Promise ~Warrior of Konoha~ # Promise ~Hero of the Moon Country~ # Short Rest # Fate of the Deceased # Full Moon Victory! # At the End of the Adventure... Naruto Shippūden: Original Soundtrack Composed by Yasuharu Takanashi. # Shippūden (Time Duration 2:06) # Heaven-Shaking Event (Douten) (Time Duration 3:03) # Homecoming (Kikyō) # Experienced Many Battles (Sengunbanba) (Time Duration: 1:51) # Lightning Speed (Denkousekka) # Mission (Ninmu) # Man of the World (Utsusemi) # Departure to the Front Lines (Shutsujin) # Anger (Ikari) # Akatsuki # Scene of a Disaster (Aikouhenno) # Jinchūriki # Loneliness # Nightfall # Hidden Will to Fight # Unparalleled Throughout History # Setting Sun # Emergence of Talents # Despair # Dark Clouds # Stalemate # Tragic # Confronting # Strangeness # Risking it All # Reverse Situation # Companions # Hurricane Suite Naruto Shippūden the Movie Original Soundtrack Composed by Yasuharu Takanashi. # Response of Souls Song # Reincarnation # Night Attack # Will-o'-the-Wisp # Rogue # High Waves # Shrine Maiden # Tension # Moonlight Talk # Flight # Water Dragon # Winds and Clouds # Water Above Cut # Violent Fluctuation # Mineralization # Lightning Speed # Veritable Pandemonium # Big and Sudden Change # Hero # Head Wind # Light of a Firefly # Rain From a Cloudless Sky # Military Affairs Effigy # Autumn Light Chrysanthemum # Decisive Battle # Underground Spring # All Kinds of Spirits and Goblins # Wailing # Recollection # Determination # God's Will # Heaven-Shaking Event Naruto Shippūden: Bonds Original Soundtrack Composed by Yasuharu Takanashi. # Blue Rain # High Waves # Invasion # Choju Giga # Orochi # Moonlight # Afterglow # Hummingbird # Silhouette # Rage # Aviation City # Destruction Jutsu # Kandatsu # Despair # Transformation # Shennong # Guidepost # White Night # Flying Dragon # Thunderous Roar # Zero Tail # Dark Labyrinth # Dash # Muddy Stream # Thunder # Jet Black # Fate # Bonds # Snowflakes Category:Songs